undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dead World/Issue 89
Hopping through the snow covered woods, the rabbit kept an eye out for anything that would want to eat it, living or dead. However despite its sharp eyes on the look out the whole time nothing could help it as an arrow went straight into its heart and ended its life. Now able to come out of hiding, Will got up and shared a smile with Anthony before he walked over to the rabbit and took the arrow out of its body, putting the arrow back in its place with his crossbow while Anthony packed the rabbit into his bag. After this the two of them carried on walking. It had been a week since Angelica and David had been captured and the camp had heard nothing from them since, they were getting worried about them now. Although that was the least of their problems. Shortly after their disappearance winter had fully kicked in and it had been snowing quite heavily, this had made it hard for the camp residents to get food and this meant that each amount of food they could get they were happy about it. Although now some residents were beginning to hide some food and keep it for their selves. Not that anyone else could blame them, if the food situation got any worse everyone would be looking out for either their selves or close friends. Whatever it winded up as, the group had promised to look out for each other. Looking towards Anthony, Will didn't have to ask the question he could tell what the man was going to answer with. They may not like it but their group had come up with a deal, any big amount of food they shared but small amount they gave only to each other. "think we'll find anything else?" Anthony asked with little hope in his voice and as if he need conformation Will shook his head, as much as they both wished more food would pop up it was very doubtful. "it'd be a miracle" Will finally responded before raising his crossbow and continuing his search through the woods leaving Anthony to follow him, pulling his coat further against him letting out a deep breath, it just kept getting colder and colder. What made their situation ever worse was the fact it was only three more days until Christmas and thins wasn't looking like it would be a very merry Christmas. Their other situation wasn't as good either. Everyone but the kids were aware of the rising threat that Riley and his new group may pose but since the disappearance things seemed to be calmer, maybe it was due to winter they had decided to stop the war for a while....or maybe it was just the calm before the storm. "head back now?" Anthony suggested but the only response he got was silence as Will continued walking through the woods as if food would suddenly pop out of nowhere if he continued walking. He had been like this ever since the disappearance. He seemed to only talk to Bella now who was nearly the same as him except that she talked to the leaders about the important things. However Anthony didn't mind, he knew them two had know each other the longest and probably just preferred each other's company. However before Anthony could suddenly call his name again, Will held up his hand silencing Anthony instantly as he looked around for trouble quickly, they both knew the hand signal meant something had been found or was going to go wrong. It was at this point Anthony realized the whole woods had become silent, no birds or insects making noises and Will recognized the setting instantly, it was the moment of silence before the predator struck its prey. As if on cue an arrow went flying through the air and struck the tree directly beside Anthony making the man himself scream before moving away while Will just calmly walked over to it. However much to Anthony's confusion no more arrows came flying through the air and he quickly saw there was a note attacked to the arrow which Will took off and read out loud. "your friends are fine, for now. Be ready for your Christmas present" Will read sharing a look with Anthony before angrily screwing it up and throwing it away, glaring into the woods knowing someone was watching them. "can we head back now?" Anthony asked quietly but Will just simply nodded before walking down the path towards camp now full of anger at how they were being mocked while Anthony quickly followed behind. ---- Spitting out the blood in her mouth, Angelica glared up at the man currently giving his trademark grin as she pulled roughly against the wall restraints that held her despite knowing all she'd gain herself was more pain. Since she and David had been captured they had been held in different cells and was being treated like any slave, being beaten up and interrogated for information, although neither of them had revealed anything. They were strong and nothing would break them. "you know I like you, you don't break easily the other girls from Will's group cried in minutes but you, your a fucking tough bitch" Riley commented but the only response he got from her was spit landing on his face causing him to sigh as he rubbed it off before slapping her hard across the face. "I could've just raped you and broke you that way but....that's boring now" Riley stated making her look at him in disgust, he really was as bad as he sounded but he just continued grinning as he ran his hand down the side of her face which would give her the opportunity to bite his hand off if his other hand hadn't been pulling on her hair to keep her head still. Sighing Riley just threw her head aside making her wince as pain shot through it but she ignored it and just stared up at him as he began pacing around the room thinking before he suddenly banged his fist on the door shouting for someone to bring something in. Soon after a zombie on a litter grabber was brought into the room making her thrash about as she tried to get free much to Riley's amusement as he took over control of the zombie and moved it towards her making her thrash about more shaking her head, she couldn't die now. "I think its time you met your fate" Riley told her coldly before he moved the zombie forward enough so it could press its mouth to her neck making her scream as she tried to get away knowing all attempts were to no use. However after a couple of minutes, Angelica soon realized something, the zombie was either biting into her or scratching her skin and at that point she dared to open her eyes and saw something, the zombie had no teeth or nails to do those things to her. "I cant believe you fell for it!" Riley exclaimed as he laughed his head off, pulling the zombie away from her as he raised his revolver and shot it straight in the head causing it to fall to the floor as he let go of the grabber while she took a few deep breaths, closing her eyes as a couple of tears fell at the realization she had been so close to death. "awww your going to cry, fine go pout I'm going to go see how tough your boyfriend in the next room is" Riley spat before he exited the room leaving Angelica to silently cry to herself, alone in a room making her wish she was back at camp. ---- Exiting from the room, Riley quickly came face to face with disgusted looks but he just gave them all a grin as he walked past them towards David's room but when he reached the door he found his path blocked by Frank. "we're moving forward with the plan, no more interrogations were going to that camp, today" Frank stated causing Riley to narrow his eyes as he looked the old man in the eyes, he could tell the old man was only really doing it because he didn't like Riley. "and why the sudden change of heart?" Riley asked not bothering to hide the annoyance in his voice while Frank just gave him a cold smile as they both glared at each other, it was obvious by them and the camp members that there was tension in the air. Having two major evil people in the same camp equaled shit was going to go down sooner or later. However the problem was they both needed to work together if they wanted to take their revenge so that meant they needed to put up with not killing each other until they had finished the job. Which was proving a difficult task.... "because I'm done waiting around, I want to take that camp soon and if we're sitting around here watching as you "Play" with our prisoners that ain't going to happen so we're already making preparations to leave, ok?" Frank asked but both of them knew that whatever Riley answered it wouldn't matter, Frank was going to do this never mind what Riley said. "fine" Riley spat as he pushed past him and began walking down the hall again not going to bother paying David a "visit" but he soon stopped walking and turned back to look at the old man when he heard his chuckling. "I'd be nicer to me, I could have you killed" Frank threatened while giving a cold smile but that smile soon disappeared when Riley just laughed as he shook his head, laying his hand on his revolver. "I'm am being nice, your still alive aren't you?" Riley asked before laughing loudly as he resumed walking down the corridor leaving the old man to glare at his back before growling and heading down the opposite way. Neither of them couldn't wait until the day where they could try and kill each other.... ---- Sighing as he looked towards the woods, Harris had his hands in his coat pockets with it huddled tightly against him due to the cold weather. People were in similar positions as they went about their work trying to keep camp warm. However his mind wasn't focused on the camp or the cold but what Will and Anthony had told him when they had got back from their little hunting trip. Apparently the camp was going to be given a little "Christmas present". He knew that meant something bad but he had no idea what it actually was. He knew Frank was unpredictable on his own but with Riley?....the camp was facing the near impossible if they had to fight both of them. His thoughts were soon taken away though as he heard some guards yelling "incoming" and looking down the road he saw what they meant. Heading there way was a few random vans and cars and it was obvious by the guns hanging out of the windows that it was Frank's group. Today was not going to be a good day.... Category:Issues Category:The Dead World Category:The Dead World Issues